


whipped into shape!

by sinceraly



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drama queens, F/F, Jeremy the Twink, Longshot - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Other, PLEASE COMMENT ON EVERYTHING ELSE THOUGH, Pining, Pining!Jeremy, Pinkberry, a lot of cursing you have been warned, also he has a midifighter fuck you, also reflects my crush on josh groban on jeremy bc he would, beach episode but its a pool party instead, boyf riends — Freeform, buff michael, furry jokes, im calling christine/jenna dramaqueens, im so tired, ive been writing this since early july, jeremy: im not gay [michael shows up] jeremy you got me there, making out at the end but its super short because ive never kissed anyone before lmfao, michael gets Swole, pining Jeremy, please dont comment on the great comet joke im so sad about it, reflects my music tastes onto michael, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceraly/pseuds/sinceraly
Summary: Michael reveals he's been Rich's workout buddy for a few months and has gained quite a bit of muscle. The sudden physical difference causes feelings Jeremy's been pushing down to come into the limelight.Basically Jeremy realizes he's gay for Michael.





	whipped into shape!

A very unlikely friendship formed after the so-called Squipcident, but Jeremy had a hunch that maybe it wasn't as unlikely as it seems. Rich and Michael had become close, obviously not to the level of Michael and Jeremy, or Rich and Jake, but close nonetheless. Of the others in the Squip Squad, Michael connected better to Rich, their former bully, than to anyone else. Confusedly, Jeremy pushed down any negativity whenever he saw the two of them together and supported Michael breaking out of his shell completely.

Still, Michael’s new friendship was a bit weird, but considering the good it’s done since it’s formed, Jeremy didn’t complain. Slowly but surely, Michael became more and more confident - he began to speak his mind more, talk to more people, and even if at a slower pace than with Rich, he became closer friends with everyone in the Squip Squad.

A change nobody saw coming, however, was Michael leaving behind his puffy red hoodie for a day. He walked into the cafeteria in a plain black shirt that normally didn't cause any extra attention, but the shirt showed off something that even Jeremy had no idea had developed.

_Since when the fuck has Michael has muscles????_

For once, the lunch group is silent, unashamedly staring at Michael, who is quickly turning red through his tan. Rich breaks the silence with a quick bark of laughter.

“You finally did it! I knew you could do it, you fine piece of ass!”

Michael blushes further, about to turn on his heel and walk out, but the group finally decides to speak.

 

“Oh my god, Michael, you look hot!” Chloe.

 

“Can I feel your muscles?” Brooke.

 

“How much are you lifting?” Jake.

 

“Michael, I hope you've been remembering to stretch!” Christine.

 

“Can we take a pic?” Jenna.

 

Meanwhile, Jeremy is still silent, looking at Michael in wonder. How did he not notice?

 

“Guys!” Michael squeaks, hiding his face in his hands, “please! Give me a second!”

The group allows him a second to collect himself, while eyeing his now lean arms. He sits down next to Jeremy, who quickly averts his eyes, grabs the apple off of Jeremy’s tray, and takes a bite. Finally, he coughs and speaks.

“So, Rich and I have been gym buddies for the past five months. I go every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday, for three hours. I lift 145 at the moment, Jake, I stretch before and after, with a ten minute session for smaller exercises, and. Yeah.

Rich puffs up his chest, looking incredibly smug, “you guys would not believe how hard it was to train him at first, but he’s getting there!”

Michael blushes again, rubbing the back of his neck. Jeremy thinks it’s incredibly endearing.

 

Wait. No.

 

Jeremy does not think it’s incredibly endearing. What the hell.

“What made you decide to start working out, Michael?” Christine asks, genuinely curious. Michael shoots her a smile.

“Well? When everything, uh, _went down,_ I wanted to find a way to let out my issues? And, well, Rich found out that my habits to do so weren’t very healthy and-” he stops, chuckling uncomfortably, “-so he offered to help me start working out. Plus, heart issues run in my family so I thought it wouldn't hurt?”

“Wait, but how did you hide it this whole time?” Questions Chloe. Jeremy finds himself asking the same, silently.

“Well, it’s been cold out until now, so I wore the hoodie anyways.

“Not to mention,” Rich butts in, grin still there on his face, “that he leeches off of my guest spot of my gym membership.”

“Yeah,” Michael adds, taking another bite of the apple, “that too.”

The topic of Michael gaining muscles fades off after a bit, being replaced by talks of video games and albums and whatnot. However, Jeremy notices Michael shooting him looks filled with various questions, and when he leaves the cafeteria, he doesn't miss the hurt look on Michael’s face when he doesn't say bye.

Fifth period starts and passes with Jeremy thinking of nothing but Michael. His personality, his smile, his laugh, his eyes–

Jeremy, _what the fuck._

His head nearly slams into his desk as he holds back a groan. The thoughts he’s been having about Michael have been increasing since the Squipcident, but they’ve very rarely been like _this._ To the point where he blushes so hard he looks like he's on fire, where Michael makes his heart race. Usually, they're just about his humor, his traits, his quirks, his personality, his smile, his laugh, his eyes…

_Jeremy, this is no better._

Sixth period ends up much the same, and when the final bell rings and Jeremy meets Michael at his PT Cruiser he tries his hardest to keep from flushing. For whatever reason. Who knows.

“Sah bruh!” Michael greets, giving him a highfive, which Jeremy then responds to with a fistbump, which then just overcomplicates itself into their special handshake… thing. Jeremy can't stop the grin from taking over his face, and Michael does the same in return. By the time they open the car doors they're laughing together, snapping the seat belts on and pulling out of the parking lot. When they quiet down, Jeremy clears his throat.

“Uh, so, when did you start going to the gym again?” He asks, purposely avoiding looking at Michael, instead looking straight ahead at the road.

“Oh! Five months ago,” Michael answers, “I don't plan on getting built or becoming a meathead, don't worry. I just wanted to shape up somewhat, I guess.” He turns on his right turn signal and merges into the turning lane, “plus, with everything going on it was a good way to let out some steam. I have to thank Rich for pushing me to try it.”

Jeremy feels off hearing Michael mention Rich, again, but he pushes it from his thoughts.

Michael turns on his Spotify playlist and they fall into a comfortable silence as he drives Jeremy to his place.

As soon as Michael waves him off from inside the car and drives off, leaving Jeremy standing on his front porch, Jeremy runs inside the house and jumps into his bed, trying to erase the image of Michael from his head. He doesn't want to forget him, no, but the… _weird feeling_ he got whenever he is around Michael needs to go.

It doesn't seem to want to leave, however. The longer he thinks about Michael, the more his heart speeds up. Jeremy chalks it up to his brain getting used to Michael’s new physical appearance and leaves it at that.

_Pika!_

Jeremy dives for his phone, almost knocking over two weeks worth of empty water bottles he keeps forgetting to through away to answer the text. It's from the group chat without Michael, which was made when they decided to try and give him a surprise birthday party.

 

From: _Qween Chloe_

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, player 1 _

**Ok I think were all home by now**

 

From: _Qween Chloe_

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, player 1 _

**first of all ms spencers hw is bullshit but second of all michael broke the group today and we all have rich to thank for it**

 

From: _Qween Chloe_

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, player 1 _

**So thanks Rich**

 

From: _Rich :3c_

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1 _

**[Bows] ur welcome**

 

From: _Rich :3c_

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1 _

**he did most of it tho i didnt really have to try hard to convince him. i think he was looking for a way to release aggression maybr???**

Jeremy sighs when reading the message, mostly because he knows the built up aggression Michael had was related to him in some way or another.

 

From: _player 1_

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe _

**cmon guys michael is my best friend lets not talk about him like he's a piece of meat**

 

From: _Brookie Cookie <3 _

To: _Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1_

**were not!!! were just appreciating that he worked so hard and it paid off!!!! what do u think about his muscles hmm???**

 

Jeremy immediately thinks about them. He then hides his face in his pillow as though anyone else would be able to see his bright red flush. He’s about to type in his response of **“they're cool I guess** ” when his screen changes to an incoming call screen. Even though it's been months since the Squipcident, it's still weird to Jeremy that his father is taking an active role in his life, but it's not an unappreciated change. Sliding the call feature to the right, he lifts the phone to his ear.

 

“Hey Dad, what's up?”

" _Nothing much, Jer,”_ his father answers. He's handling a case in New York, so Jeremy can hear the rush of traffic in the background, the shuffling of his father’s suit as he, most likely, walks to lunch. “ _Just wanted to check in. School okay?_ ”

“Yeah! It went pretty chi-cool. School was cool,” he says, biting back a wince at his slip up. Chill was no longer a word he used often, with the way his back tingled from his scars after he said it. He also thinks about mentioning the bomb Michael and Rich dropped today, but thinks against it.

“Michael dropped me off home, so I didn't have to deal with stupid freshman on the bus.”

He can hear his father chuckle on the on the other end. “ _Don’t forget you were once 'freshmeat’ too, Jeremy._ ”

Jeremy almost says, “ _yeah, and I hated myself too back then,”_ but no matter how true it was, there was a fine line with self-deprecating humor, and he knew it would worry his father if he did say it. So he doesn't. Instead, he goes with, “yeah, I guess, but social hierarchy, y’know how it is.” He fiddles around with a corner of his pillowcase as his father mumbles something to a person on the other end, and once he's done, his father responds.

“ _I know, I know, you don't have to explain to your old geezer of a dad. I gotta get going so I can eat and rush back to the office, but you know the deal. Money in the flower pot on the counter, don't spend it on drugs, do your homework, and if you have any issues call me and/or 911.”_

Jeremy laughs, waving away the tips even though he knows his father won't see it, “I got it dad, it's all good.”

“ _Okay, son. I'll talk to you later tonight. Behave.”_

“Talk to you later, dad.”

A click tells Jeremy that his father has hung up and he tosses his phone lightly onto the bed. His phone immediately blows up with notifications, and Jeremy groans, slinging his arm across his forehead in exasperation. He doesn't have the patience to deal with his (amazing, lovable, but fucking exhausting) hounds for friends.

He's sprawled on his bed, long legs half off, but sleep claims him within ten minutes and he dozes into unconsciousness.

* * *

 The next day at lunch consists of Jeremy hastily copying Michael’s chemistry homework, because of course he forgot to do it. He tries to ignore how Michael was wearing an old Pacman shirt that happens to fit a bit more snug than his usual shirts, how Michael’s smiles stop Jeremy’s heart, and all the pointed looks he gets from is fellow lunch mates, who all look at their phones as if expecting Jeremy to do the same.

As he walks to the parking lot to meet up with Michael, he gets ambushed by Chloe, who covers his squeal of panic with her freshly manicured hand. She drags him to the theatre, where Christine, Rich, Jake, Brooke, and Jenna are also waiting. He's half expecting Michael to show up, but one look at Jenna and he knows she already handled it.

“So,” Chloe says, “you managed to avoid us yesterday and at lunch, but you still haven't said anything. So spill!”

Jenna leans forward, eager to hear what Jeremy has to say, and Rich tries to do the same, but he ends up falling off of the chairs he was lying down on. Jake laughs at him but helps him up.

“What about Michael? He's my ride home?” Jeremy says, grasping at straws in any way he can to avoid this awkward conversation. Honestly, Jeremy’s internal conflict is about this situation - why is Michael having muscles such a big change to him? _(It’s not.)_ Why does it make him feel weird? _(It's not the muscles, oh my god.)_ Why would anything regarding Michael feel weird? _(I dunno, maybe because you’re ga-)_

Not going there.

Christine holds up her phone, the little strawberry pom pom decoration Jeremy gave her for her birthday swinging with it, “I told him we had a thing to discuss the next play we’re doing in school.”

Jenna nods, and holds up her phone, “and I gave him a coupon for a free Slushy at 7/11.”

Brooke pipes up, “I'll drive you home, Jeremy! It's no biggie.”

Jeremy mumbles a “thank you,” but as soon as he's done Chloe is back on her bullshit.

“Okay now that that's taken care of, stop avoiding the question. What do you think of Michael?”

Jeremy takes a step back from where Chloe poked his chest, face immediately flushing. “I mean, his muscles a-are cool, guys. I-I’m proud of him.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow, looking distinctly unamused, “that was a boring answer, but I’m asking about _Michael._ As a whole. How do you feel about him?”

Jeremy swallows so hard he can physically feel his Adam’s Apple bobbing. He doesn't know what to say to get them off his case. Christine, his savior, comes to his rescue.

“Chloe, no need to be so harsh about it,” Chloe looks at her, betrayed, while Jeremy shoots her a grateful look. It doesn't last long, though, because she follows that up with, “still Jeremy, we’re all friends here! You can tell us, your secret will be safe.”

Now, more than embarrassed or anything, Jeremy is just confused. What does he think about Michael? Well, he’s his best friend, his Player Two, his favorite person. They know this, and so does Michael, so why would it be a secret.

“You guys _know_ how I feel about Michael!” He says, trying and failing to ignore how his voice cracks. Rich snickers but Jake smacks him lightly on the shoulder.

“Oh, we do, do we?” Says Jenna, looking malicious as she leans back in her chair. Jeremy recognizes this as her _gaining information_ look and wonders vaguely why she was going to major in history when she could be a killer detective.

“Yes!” Jeremy answers, looking more frustrated as the minutes pass on. Brooke gets up from her chair and pats him on the shoulder, offering him little comfort.

“It’s okay, Jer,” Brooke says, before stepping away to cuddle up to Chloe’s side, “we’re trying to help, we promise.”

“Yeah!” Shouts Rich, “we’re trying to get you to notice that you’re gay as fu-!” Jake nearly topples him over in his seat to shut him up, and Jeremy, knowing how that sentence was gonna end, hums loudly in embarrassment.

“L-listen, guys, I know what you’re trying to do. But I’m not g-gay, and Michael is just my best friend, okay?”

Chloe, Rich, and Jenna all shoot each other looks, looking vaguely like they want to push Jeremy harder, but Brooke and Christine save the day, once again.

“It's okay, Jeremy, that's enough for today. Christine, wanna hit up Pinkberry before I drop you off?” Asks Brooke, walking back to her seat and grabbing her very pink bag. Jeremy almost forgot that Brooke was Christine’s ride home.

Christine nods her yes, and with a quick kiss to Chloe’s check, Brooke is leading them out of the theatre and into the parking lot.

Christine beats Jeremy to the shotgun seat, so he dumps his backpack on the back seat before sitting down. Checking his phone, he’s got three new messages from Michael.

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**hey my dude what is up**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**sorry for ditching u btw Christine said smth about drama and im not risking her trying to recruit me into the play**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**plus Jenna gave me a Thing for free slush so. anyways txt me later bye**

 

“I'm calling Michael real quick,” Jeremy says, breaking up the conversation between Brooke and Christine.

“Put it on speaker!” Brooke near-shouts. Her excitability is adorable so Jeremy follows through. The phone rings for a few seconds before Michael picks up with a content “yo!”

“Hey Michael!”

“Hi Mikey!”

“'Sup, Michael!”

“Woah!” Michael responds. “I see we got a full house. Christine and Brooke, that you?”

The girls respond with a happy hum and Michael laughs on the other end, Jeremy ignores how a smile immediately forms on his cheeks and how his heart speeds up from the sound. He also ignores the knowing look Christine shoots him.

“Where are you?” Jeremy asks Michael.

“At home,” Michael responds, “I'm getting ready to marathon some Kingdom Hearts.”

“First, second, or?”

“2.8. I'll be watching more than I'll be playing so, snacks are a must. I'm popping popcorn right now. What about you guys?”

“We’re headed for Pinkberry!” Christine answers, “should we buy some for you?”

“Don't worry about it,” Michael’s microwave beeps from the other end, “I’m out of y’all’s way. Jeremy can just be a good best friend and buy some for me next time we swing by.” Jeremy lets out a playful groan.

Brooke giggles. “We missed you, today, by the way! At the theatre thing.” Christine nods her head affirmatively, and even though Jeremy knows Michael didn't feel left out, and that he missed somewhat because he wanted to, and that he couldn't have been there anyways, he knows Michael well enough to imagine the light, happy smile on his face, the light blush matching with it. Jeremy also knows he wants to see that look directed at him.

He also, ignores that, funnily enough.

Michael laughs a bit, and Jeremy can hear him opening the microwave and then shutting it closed, before he actually responds.

“Thanks, guys. It's okay though, I'm not meant for the theatre kid lifestyle.”

“Well,” Christine says, a rare mischievous look flashing across her face, “what if you became a theatre tech kid instead?”

“I’m goo-”

“NO HEAR ME OUT, all you do is you change lighting and stuff! Please think about it!”

Oooh, Christine is playing dirty. She knows as well as anyone in the Squip Squad that no one can say no to her pleading voice, but she doesn't usually take advantage of it. Jeremy grins as a really loud, tired sigh comes from the phone.

“Fine, Chrissy, I'll think about it.”

“Yay!” Christine says, clapping her hands together.

Something like “what did I get myself into,” is heard before Michael is back to his normal volume. “Anyways, Brooke, remember that we got tutoring after school tomorrow.”

“I know!” Brooke says, keeping her eyes on the road. Through her bubblegum blonde demeanor, Brooke is actually at an Elle Woods level of smart. It took the group a while to get her to apply herself, but she's rocking straight A’s and helps tutor in her best subject, english. After the Squipcident, Michael shaped his game up too and joins her in tutoring, but for science.

“Okay! Well, I'm gonna go get started on my marathon so I can actually sleep tonight. I'll text you guys later!”

“Bye Michael!”

“Bye bye!”

“See ya, dude!”

The line goes dead and Jeremy shoves his phone into his backpack. They're turning onto the block before Pinkberry, so the rest of the car ride is pretty quiet, but as soon as they step into the froyo store, Brooke is within her element and doesn't stop chattering. A few kids from school are chilling at the booths and Brooke makes sure to greet all of them as they make their way to the counter.

The girl at the cash register looks comically bored in her bright pink and white striped hat and collared shirt. She shoots Jeremy a look that could only be described as faked interest and turns her attention to Brooke, who’s bouncing on her toes in excitement. The girl at the register - Allison, her name tag reads - moves from arm from where it was, her chin resting on it.

“Let me guess, small cup with unlimited toppings?”

“You got it, Allie!” Brooke giggles, already reaching for the cup Allison is taking from it’s stack. As soon as the cup is in her hand, Brooke hops away to the frozen yogurt machines, mixing vanilla with strawberry in a perfect swirl with practiced ease.

Christine orders next, her’s the same as Brooke’s, but medium, and then it’s Jeremy’s turn.

“Well?” Allison says, raising a perfectly filled eyebrow. Her sharp eyeliner kinda intimidates Jeremy, like she could kill a man with it. Her also sharp gaze really does nothing to help what Jeremy assumes is just a case of Extreme Resting Bitch Face, but it does make him more nervous about ordering.

“I - uh - Can I have an, um, mediumcupwithlimitedtoppings?” He blurts, attempting in vain to stop the flush from completely taking over his face. Allison looks at him, unamused.

“Yeah, so I’m gonna need you to repeat that.”

“A - uh. A m-medium cup. With. With limited toppings?”

“You got it my dude.” Allison passes him the cup, and he grips five dollars with his shaking hands and drops it into her hands. He also drops three bucks into the tip jar because people suck and he knows she probably hated that interaction as much as he did.

But, Jesus did Jeremy need to work on social interaction. He knew no one in his friend group was perfect, but he was, most definitely, the worst when it came to it. Michael had issues with sensory overload, and he was introverted, sure, but he could at least order some fuckin’ food.

Jeremy spends so long dwelling on his failed social life that his cup is full with peanut butter flavored frozen yogurt and sprinkles before he knows it. He spots Brooke and Christine in their corner booth and walks over, catching them in a debate about some musical.

“I’m just saying, Oak will be an amazing Pierre!” says Christine, pulling her spoon out of her mouth, “he was so great as Hercules and Madison!”

“I’m not saying he won’t be, I love Oak, he’s a great actor!” Brooke agrees, “I’m just saying that Josh Groban was amazing as Pierre and I don’t know if I could see anyone else as him! It’s like anyone other than Laura Bell Bundy being Elle Woods!”

“Okay,” Jeremy starts, slipping into the booth besides Christine, who scoots to accommodate him, “can we just agree that Josh Groban is always amazing and leave it at that?”

Christine nods in firm approval and Brooke giggles, “it’s fitting that the walking talking human personification of a Menorah is your gay awakening, Jeremy,” both of them laugh as Jeremy splutters past his spoon of frozen yogurt.

“I’m not gay! And just because I’m Jewish doesn’t mean I’m attracted to him because he’s Jewish too!”

Jeremy’s face is bright red and his eyes are wide, and the girls laugh a bit harder at his flustered expression, but they lay off a bit, Christine patting Jeremy lightly on the hand.

“It’s okay, Jer. We’re not gonna give you a hard time. I think Rich, Chloe, and Jenna already did enough.”

He relaxes, only slightly, and takes another bite of his yogurt, trying hard to calm down his flush. The conversation fades to regular talk about new viral memes and how much homework sucks, so Jeremy takes a minute to check his phone, opening it to many messages from Michael.

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**hey so i know im gay but i would marry aqua in a heartbeat**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**O SHIT ITS TERRA**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**VEN IS HERE MY S O N**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**terra and aqua are the only hets i trust**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**actually i take that back zelink owns my ass let them live**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**Wow so??? fuck xehanort he can vore kingdom hearts nd die**

 

From: _player 1_

To: _player 2_

**Im kinkshaming**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

 **ofc thats the message u respond to** **  
** **kinkshame xehasnore not me**

 

Jeremy cracks a grin at Michael’s response, perfectly imagining the cute snort Michael does when he thinks something is funny. When he looks back up at the girls, Brooke and Christine are silent, sharing a look with each other and then looking back at him. He blushes again, shoving his phone into his back pocket and taking his last scoop of froyo.

“Sorry, I was texting Michael. He’s a mess.”

He pointedly ignores the “so are you,” that Christine mutters and grabs the girls’ empty cups, shuffling out of the booth to throw them away. He meets them outside of the store, climbing into the passenger seat of Brooke’s car so he doesn’t have to move later.

The ride to Christine’s house is filled with show tunes and drag queen discussions, and once she walks inside her house, Brooke pulls out from her driveway and goes on her way to take Jeremy home. The ride is smooth and Brooke takes her time, letting them just enjoy it. They get into a debate on whether the Chainsmokers should actually be called musicians, (“listen, I respect EDM, but what they make is an insult to the genre and to humanity as a whole,” “Jeremy, are you sure Christine is the Drama Queen, not you?”), on whether it’s socially acceptable to wear pajamas to Wal-Mart, (“everyone does it, Brooke!” “Just because you and Michael do it when you’re stoned off your asses doesn’t make it okay, Jer-Bear,”), and on whether or not eating Pop-Rocks and drinking coke could actually kill you, (“your best friend is the one who’s great at science, Jer, you should ask him!” “You know as well as I do that Michael will take it as a challenge and actually do it as an ‘experiment,’”), before they arrived at Jeremy’s house. When they do, Jeremy grabs his backpack from the backseat of the car and says his goodbye to Brooke, who drives away with a wave and a happy smile.

He grabs his lanyard from his front pocket and opens the front door of his house, kicking his backpack into the living room and his shoes into the closet in the entrance, immediately walking into the kitchen and checking the house phone for any messages. It’s lit up like there is, so he presses the play button, and as the phone plays the message, he opens the refrigerator and shuffles tupperware around till he finds something to eat.

**“One new message. Message received at: 2:35PM, May fifteenth. Playback beginning:**

_Jeremy, hey, it’s dad.”_ Jeremy perks his head up, hitting it on the ceiling of the fridge and groaning in pain, rubbing the area where he was hurt, _“I’m assuming you’re out with Michael, so I just decided to call the house. I wanted to be back home today but something happened with the case, so I’m gonna have to stay in New York for tonight.”_ Jeremy frowns, disappointed. Although he appreciates how his father has really been trying to provide, he misses him. He ignores what he’s thinking and focuses back on the message, reaching into the back of the refrigerator for some pasta.

_“But, tomorrow, I’ll be back at five, so I’m thinking maybe we can have a movie night?Y’know, the classics! Indiana Jones, maybe a Star Wars, maybe The Matrix?”_

Jeremy winces, already thinking about having to suffer watching Keanu Reeves, the man his Squip was modeled after, for so long. He’s gonna have to veto that choice.

_“Anyways, I just wanted to let you know what was going on. Get your homework done and don’t forget to call me back later. Love you, son.”_

**“Message ended.”**

Jeremy plops the tupperware of pasta upside down onto a plate and hits it a few times to get the pasta to unstick itself from the container. Once it lands on the plate, he shoves it into the microwave and sets it for two minutes, grabbing his phone and leaning against the counter.

From: _player 1_

To: _player 2_

**You busy??**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**im crying about aqua but no im not the rest of the marathon can wait**

 

From: _player 1_

To: _player 2_

**Can I come over???**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**let me ask the moms hold on**

 

He waits for Michael to respond, and Jeremy already knows that the interaction composed of him yelling the question at the top of his lungs to his mom, who responded back the same way. It's scary how much Jeremy knows Michael’s house like the back of his hand.

The microwave beeps, and while Jeremy reaches over to open the door his phone vibrates.

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**my mom said yea but looked insulted that u even asked**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**im pretty sure both of my moms like u better than me**

 

From: _player 1_

To: _player 2_

**What can I say I'm a catch**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**i Know**

 

Jeremy’s face blushes a deep scarlet and almost drops the plate of pasta, before catching it hurriedly. He doesn't know exactly what to type back but is saved when Michael texts him again.

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**no homo tho**

 

Jeremy feels both relief and disappointment as soon as he reads the reply and mentally kicks himself for being weird. Michael is his best friend, why in the world is he making him feel so…. Off?

He feels like the answer is on the top of his tongue. He ignores it and texts back.

From: _player 1_

To: _player 2_

**Of course my robrotron 3000**

 

From: _player 2_

To: _player 1_

**ur in 2017 while im in 3000**

 

Jeremy laughs and rolls his eyes, grabbing a fork and finally sitting down to eat his pasta. He spends some time on Tumblr before switching to Twitter, and immediately sees a group chain.

 **former queen bitch @chlovalentine:** how do u tell one of your friends that theyre a dense motherfucker wo being rude

**|**

**irl robberazzi @jen_rol:** Big Ass Mood

**|**

**one song glory <3 @christinecandoit: **You guys know he follows us right???

**|**

**former queen bitch @chlovalentine:** fuck it. ill subtweet anyone. ill subtweet myself

**|**

**balls is life @richgoranski23:** y stop @ subtweeting hey jeremy ure dense as fuck

 

Jeremy gives a loud sigh, deciding not to get into it again and doesn't respond. He shoves the remaining pasta in his mouth and goes back to the entrance closet, putting his shoes on more gently than he kicked them off. He exits the house and locks the door behind him, stepping down from his front porch and beginning the ten minute walk to Michael's house, happy he left his cardigan behind due to the heat. On his way, he calls his dad and let's him know where he's going in a voicemail.

He finally arrives at Michael's door, face red from the summer heat. He doesn't even need to knock before one of Michael’s moms opens the door for him, a broomstick in her hand. He gives her a hug in a greeting and she waves him off downstairs to the basement. Jeremy, in his excitement to get to Michael, doesn't notice Michael's mom watching him, shaking her head with a knowing smile on her face.

Jeremy finds Michael in the basement on his beanbag, cuddling a pillow to his chest as he watches Chopped on the TV.

“I thought you were gonna play Kingdom Hearts,” Jeremy says, plopping himself down on the beanbag chair next to Michael’s. Michael reaches over and fistbumps him, and they both focus back in on the TV.

“I was, but I was emotionally compromised and decided to watch Food Network.”

“Ah yes, how could I forget, it's your feel good channel.”

“Yeah, usually, except this arrogant bastard,” Michael throws his hand out towards the screen, his face showing utter annoyance at the plump man on screen, who’s trash talking one of his female opponents. “Is being an asshole to the Puerto Rican chef. Their main ingredient is beef skirt steak! All she has to do is make some churrasco alá every Puerto Rican restaurant ever, and he's fuckin’ dead, man.”

Jeremy laughs and glances over to Michael, who's shifted his vision from the TV to Jeremy, and is looking at him with warm brown eyes filled with…

…

He desperately tries to calm his blush and feel normal again. In an attempt to distract Michael’s attention from his once again reddening face, he grabs his phone and scrolls down his photo gallery, showing him a meme from Twitter. Michael laughs at it and does the same for Jeremy, until eventually they're just laughing at stupid people online. Michael doesn't use Twitter often since he's more of a Reddit guy, but he stays up to date.

After laughing at memes for around thirty minutes and through the end of the Chopped episode, they decide to play some video games. More specifically, Mario Kart 8.

Michael beats Jeremy at every round, no surprise there, so when Jeremy sinks into his beanbag with a groan, Michael takes the time to gloat.

“Hah! I told you I was the King of Mario Kart! I can't believe you thought your Yoshi ass would beat my Bowser.”

“Ah, yes, sire,” Jeremy says in a low, tired tone that doesn't match the grin stretching across his face, “how could I ever doubt the merciful justice of His Majesty’s power.”

“Damn straight!” Replies Michael. His grin is even bigger than Jeremy’s, and it's electrifying. Jeremy wonders if it could power a lamp.

“So, unlike you, then, huh?” Jeremy shoots back, half aware of the irony, half aware of himself, and fully aware of the part of himself that wants to kiss Michael.

He stops his thinking track, instead deciding to focus on it later when he's alone and no one can judge him for being bright red (or his methods of solving his… issues.) Michael shoots him a pseudo glare and shoves Jeremy, but forgets that with his added strength he has to be more gentle.

Jeremy falls off the beanbag.

“Shit man, sorry!”

“It's okay dude, there are like two centimeters between the beanbag and the floor, I'm good.”

Michael gets up and offers him a hand up. “I'm hungry. Want some snacks? I got a new case of Crystal Pepsi the other day so shit is _lit._ ”

Jeremy grabs his hand and forces himself up with Michael’s help, and they make their way to the kitchen. Michael’s mom isn't there, so Michael just reaches into the pantry and pulls out some barbecue potato chips. He then grabs two bottles of Crystal Pepsi.

“Dude, you want some help holding it?” Jeremy asks.

“I'm good,” Michael responds, grin still intact, “I can handle some snacks.”

Jeremy ends up opening the door to the basement for Michael after watching him attempt to with full arms for a minute. He ignores the extra _ba-dum_ of his heart as Michael smiles at him, grateful. Following him back down to the basement, they both sit themselves down on the beanbags and Michael passes him a bottle.

Jeremy twists the cap and takes a long swig.

“Damn, man, you should have just told me if you were thirsty,” Michael comments, taking a swig himself. Jeremy avoids looking at him, instead switching the output of Michael’s TV back to cable where a dumb HGTV show is playing.

“Yeah, well, I just really started feeling it, I guess.”

The two pass the bag of chips around for a bit and make fun of the stereotypical white couple in the show.

“This reminds me of the one John Mulaney skit - the one where he's like,” Jeremy puts on his best HGTV broadcaster voice, “Craig and Stacia want to buy a home that’s close to Craig’s job in the city but also satisfies her need to be close to the beach that isn't anywhere _near_ the city! Let's see what Lorie Joe can do on today's episode of 'You Don't Deserve a Beach House.’”

Michael snorts loudly and looks at Jeremy, who’s chuckling. He sits up straight and puts on a fake falsetto, batting his long eyelashes.

Why does Jeremy find it so hard to breathe, suddenly.

“Craig and I have been married for 3 years and dated for two weeks beforehand. I run an organic homemade soap company and we decided that the best way to raise our three kids, Carter, Bailey, and Skylar,” Jeremy starts laughing at the name choices and Michael breaks his composure for a second, a huge grin on his face, “was to move into a tiny ass beach house. Who knows, maybe we can break a world record for the most awful and spoiled kids stuffed into a room together?”

They start laughing together and continue to fuck around with stupid voices, just making fun of HGTV and the stupid people who are somehow millionaires. About ten minutes after the episode ends, (they went for House A, a one story three bedroom that had, honestly, only a nice kitchen what _the fuck_ they should have picked House B), an infomercial airs for a nonsensical home gym invention that probably ups people’s chances of injury rather than muscle mass.

_“I gained 40 pounds of muscle mass in 2 weeks because of this invention!”_

Michael scoffs and Jeremy focuses his attention on the disbelieving look on his face. Michael lowers his voice octave and looks Jeremy straight in the eyes.

“I was a wimp before I Anchor Arms, now I’m a jerk and everyone loves me!”

Jeremy starts laughing, catching the classic SpongeBob reference, before Michael flexes playfully.

_He flexes._

Jeremy needs a moment.

He forces himself to keep laughing until he feels like he's not gonna seem weird to Michael and tries to momentarily stop his train of thoughts about _how his muscles rippled and oh my god? I’m so gay I’m so gay I’m so gay for Michael fucking Mell._

He stands abruptly. Michael shoots him a concerned look.

“You okay?”

“I'll be back man, I gotta piss.”

“Alright, you know where the bathroom is.”

He does. So he almost runs to the bathroom and shuts himself in. A quick glance to the mirror shows his wide eyes and flushed face, but he can feel his heartbeat going a mile a minute. He slides down to the floor and pulls his phone out of his back pocket, just sitting for a second to compose himself. He feels his body relax slightly, feels his face become cooler, but he can't ignore how fast his heartbeat becomes when he thinks about Michael, as a whole. A swole whole.

God he's so fucked.

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe _

From: _player 1_

**Guys**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe _

From: _player 1_

**I'm so fucked**

* * *

 Sometimes Jeremy wonders what he's done in a past life to deserve his torture. Before it was when he was bullied, walking the hallways with the threat of a swirly constantly on his shoulders.

Now it's the fact that he's crushing _hard_ on his best friend of twelve years. And that he was stupid enough to tell literally every other friend he has about it.

It's lunch and Jeremy is sitting with his head down in his arms, using his pounding headache as an excuse to get Michael from making him call his dad. Michael sits at his right, jamming to RENT with Christine, who's hitting out a simple drum beat with her pencil and tin water bottle.

“This is weird,” she sings out.

“It's weird,” Michael sings back.

“Very weird.”

“Fuckin’ weird.”

“Michael, honey, don't talk about yourself like that,” Jenna says as she sits next to Christine, shrugging her backpack off of her shoulder on to the floor. Rich and Jake, behind her, both shout out loud “ _oooooh!”_ s as Michael fake-winces at the blow, placing a hand over his heart. Jeremy has to block out the sound of obnoxious airhorns coming from Rich’s phone, but he's happy he has someway to distract himself from Michael and his lovely voice. God damn it.

He shoves his head further into his arms and hopes the Earth will swallow him whole right at this moment.

Jake sits on Jeremy’s left and pokes his arm. Jeremy lifts his head the slightest amount and is met with a bottle of Advil, which he snatches and opens immediately. Shaking three pills out of the bottle, he downs them with some water from Michael’s bottle.

Or at least, he almost does until he remembers that he basically just indirectly kissed Michael. He's shared drinks with him for so long but this _fucking crush ruins everything_.

The thought causes him so much shock that the water goes down the wrong pipe and he ends up coughing hard into the sleeve of his cardigan. Jake hits his back gently, but Rich decides to go the asshole route and instead slaps him hard.

Jeremy shoots Rich a glare as Rich retreats to Jake’s right with a grin on his face. He passes the Advil bottle back to Jake and gives him a grateful smile, coughing softer.

“Dude, are you sure you don't want me to take you home today? You look like ass. No offense,” Michael says, a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy stiffens and shakes his head quickly.

“You have tutoring today.”

“It's not a big deal, I can get Ned to cover for me until I come back.”

“I got him, Mikey,” Jenna says, stopping her conversation about some musical with Christine, “I can drop him off, it's no big deal.”

“But he's out of your wa-”

“Michael, it's okay.” Jeremy tries to give Michael the biggest smile he can muster with exhaustion and nerves, but he's sure it doesn't help with how Michael’s eyebrows furrow more and he looks more concerned than ever. “I'll be fine, it's only a headache. I've definitely had worse.”

Michael looks like he's going to argue more, but a pleading look from Jeremy shuts him up.

“Alright. But listen, you need anything and you call me. You're my Player One, remember?”

The casual way he says that sends Jeremy’s heart racing, and when Michael leaves the table for a second to buy a stale cookie from the cafeteria, he lets out a low whine.

Rich whistles.

“You have it _bad,_ don't you?”

“Aw, Jeremy!” Christine squeals, squeezing his hand, “I personally think it’s very cute. You need to tell him, friend!”

Jeremy squeaks, ignoring how Jake chuckles out loud, “are you crazy, Chris?”

Jenna takes a swig of her diet Coke before putting it back down on her styrofoam tray. “She's not, actually. Michael has been crushing on you for ages, he just still thinks you're straight.”

Jeremy groans and mumbles, “well I did too until yesterday,” under his breath.

“Where are Chloe and Brooke?” He asks.

“Probably making out or something, I dunno,” Rich answers. “Don't change the subject. You and Michael are constantly making goo-goo eyes at each other and it’s only cute when me and Jake do it-”

“Jake and _I,_ ” Christine corrects.

“And no it's not,” Jenna interrupts. “Jeremy, we can help you get together with Michael, if you'd like.”

“Yeah!” Jake says, nudging Jeremy a little harder than he intended, “you'll be making out with him in a closet soon if you let us help!”

Jeremy swallows forcibly.

“I’m good. T-thanks. I'll suffer slowly by myself, it's okay.”

“Why would you be suffering?” Michael asks, shocking Jeremy into an upright position. His voice is muffled by the cookie held between his teeth. He sits back down next to Jeremy and tosses his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy almost shivers from the contact.

“I-uh-well-”

“He doesn't want to admit he has a celebrity crush on Josh Groban,” Christine supplies. Michael laughs, a huge grin spreading on his face. He looks at Jeremy, who's got a blush showing up to the tips of his ears.

“It's 'cause he's Jewish, isn't it?”

“N-no! Christine, why?!” Jeremy whines.

“Accept it, Jeremy!”

“This is bullying!”

The others at the table all laugh at Jeremy’s expense as he buries his head in his arms again. He hates his friends.

He feels Michael’s arm leave his shoulders and looks up to see him taking off his red hoodie. He ties it around his waist, and Jeremy is met with the sight of Michael wearing a v-neck tank.

Holy _shit._

“You’re breaking dress code, y’know,” Jenna says, looking like she doesn’t care much to begin with. “You’re gonna distract some poor sap from their education.”

“It’s hot as hell today, even in here, I don’t care about dress code as much as I do not getting heat stroke,” he says, completely oblivious to Jeremy’s blatant staring, “I wonder if it’s gonna be a hot summer this year.”

Jeremy swallows. Hard.

“I dunno, Mike,” Rich says, a mischievous grin spread across his face. He’s looking directly at Jeremy, who looks back with panicked eyes, “I can already see a poor sap affected by your new muscles.”

Michael and Jeremy blush in unison, for two completely different reasons. Michael rubs the back of his neck with his hand bashfully.

“You think so?”

“Yeah!” Rich responds, “I’m sure you’ll get someone’s digits in no time!” Jake, having caught on, nods knowingly from Rich’s side, arms crossed. Michael blushes further. Jeremy wants to kiss him senseless anyways, but the look Michael shoots him, shy smile on his face, eyes glittering in the terrible fluorescent lighting of the cafeteria, sends Jeremy’s heart into a 5K marathon.

“Nobody will ever be more important than my Player One, though.”

Having a crush on Michael is going to kill Jeremy, slowly and painfully, but when Michael sends him looks like that… He can’t really say he hates it.

* * *

 To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Qween Chloe_

**So im throwing a pool party and i want you nerds to all be there**

 

To: _Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2_

From: _Brookie Cookie <3 _

**U already know my answer sweetheart <33333 what day???**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Qween Chloe_

**Ily brookie <3 probably next sat i already told kropp and jenna to spread the news so a ton of people will be there**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Rich :3c_

**im down its been a while since ive gone to a banger**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Jake_

**If rich is in then i’m in too**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Chrissy!!_

**I’d love to go!!! Should I bring anything??**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Qween Chloe_

**I mean,,,,, im not gonna argue w u if u want to bring ur amazing cupcakes. for strictly us, ofc.**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Jen_

**I'm down Christine I'll help you make the cupcakes if you need some help**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Chrissy!!_

**That’s super sweet of you Jenna!!! Of course I'd love your help!!!**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Chrissy!!_

**Got it!!! Jer & Mikey, you guys in??**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 2 _

From: _player 1_

**Im in! Ill bring a shitty dolphin floaty**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Jake_

**Jere buddy you dont help your case with the furry jokes**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 2 _

From: _player 1_

**STOP BULLYING ME OK DOLPHINS ARE MY FAVE ANIMAL**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: Rich :3c

**usually id be the first to call heere out for being a fucknig furry but mike still hasnt responded**

 

To: _Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2_

From: _Brookie Cookie <3 _

**Ur right!! Michael, are u coming?? It wont be the same wo u!!!**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1 _

From: _player 2_

**Its ok guys ill sit this one out! parties arent rlly my Thing so !**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Jen_

**I mean, understandable, but we really want you to come my guy youre awesome**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Qween Chloe_

**yea nd if u want u can be dj u have some sick spotify mixes**

 

To: _Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2_

From: _Brookie Cookie <3 _

**cmon mikey pls?????? </3**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Rich :3c_

**if u dont come how r me and jake supposed to kick u and jeremys ass @ chicken fight**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Jake_

**took the words right out of my mouth babe. come on Mike! Lets do it!**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1, player 2 _

From: _Chrissy!!_

**If you don't wanna come Michael, we completely understand, but we'd love it if you did!!  I'll even make cookies & creme cupcakes, just for you c:**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 2 _

From: _player 1_

**Come on player 2, we can do this together**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

To: _Brookie Cookie <3, Jen, Chrissy!!, Rich :3c, Jake, Qween Chloe, player 1 _

From: _player 2_

**…… okay.**

**ill go**

**chlo I hope you have good speakers**

* * *

The week approaching the party was uninteresting and boring, filled with pre-tests and exam studyguide packets. It hadn’t yet sunk in that the Squip Squad were approaching senior year, but the workload had certainly exceeded to make up for that. Jeremy still hung out with Michael, still suffered through his touches and lingering glances, still blushed at every tease and knowing look.

He hates his friends.

When the day of the party finally arrives, he gets picked up by an anxious-looking Michael in his startling gold PT Cruiser. Michael opens the passenger side door from the inside the car and Jeremy swings in, a bag filled with two towels (one for Michael, so he’d have a towel if he forgot his), a spare change of clothes for himself (plus clothes for Michael that he had left at Jeremy’s house, just in case), and 75 SPF sunblock because he burns like a bitch. Michael offers him a shaky grin, before Jeremy nods in reassurance. Or at least what he hopes is reassurance. How can you measure a nod and it’s measure of reassurance? Does the dip of your chin matter?

Wait. It doesn’t matter.

The fifteen minute car ride to Chloe’s doesn’t take long, and it’s spent in a mostly comfortable silence. Michael is listening to a combination of Shawn Wasabi, Porter Robinson, and like sixty other EDM type songs that Jeremy doesn’t recognize. He’ll take his indie pop any day, but he at least tries to recognize what Michael likes, because Michael has done the same for Jeremy and Jeremy wants him to know that he cares, too. A _lot_ more than Michael thinks he does. Like. Holy shit, a lot more.

Michael drumbeats on his steering wheel to a remix of Lonely Rolling Star from Katamari Damacy, which Jeremy can only name because of how it’s shown on Michael’s open Spotify playlist, as they pull into Chloe’s rather large house. Her parents aren’t as loaded as Jake’s, but they’re definitely upper middle class and it’s a very big difference from Jeremy’s cozy one story. Chloe was allowed to throw the party under certain conditions: absolutely no alcohol, no drugs, and no burning the house down.

(It was said in a joking manner, but everyone still looked at Rich in concern. Rich didn’t seem to care though, instead grinning. His philosophy was that there was nothing he could do about his past except, quote, “try my best to be the coolest fucking bisexual shorty I can be because otherwise I’ll never get better.”

Rich is weird but also inspirational.)

So instead of alcohol, they decided to make a soda bar of sorts, and Chloe’s parents had even allowed her to hire a balloon artist, which Brooke and Christine both seemed _extremely_ excited about. Jeremy would be lying if he said he wouldn’t ask the guy to make him a balloon dolphin.

As soon as Michael pulls into Chloe’s driveway, they get bombarded with the majority of the Squip Squad. Rich, already shirtless, throws himself onto the front window of Michael’s car, only to yelp when Michael puts on the windshield wipers and catches his nipple in retaliation. Jake laughs at him from where he’s standing by Jeremy’s window, his head thrown back in hearty chuckles.

Christine and Jenna run over to Michael’s side and pull open the door.

“Alright! Alright! I’m coming, I’m coming!” Michael says, smiling happily. Jeremy admires this for a bit before he’s caught by Jake, who wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Jeremy promptly ignores both Jake and his blush.

He opens the car door (if he “accidentally” hits Jake, well, who’s fault, really?) and steps out, grabbing the bag from where he dropped it on the floor. Michael is already deep in conversation with Christine and Jenna, but when Jeremy slams the door shut, he grabs his phone and locks the car so they can all enter the house.

“Christine, can we have some cupcakes now?” Jake asks with pleading eyes. He looks at Jeremy and Michael, who, at the idea of Christine’s cupcakes, look close to salivating too, “she made us wait till you guys got here so we could have some as a group.”

Christine laughs while Jenna looks smug.

“No, she made _you guys_ wait, I got to eat some last night while I helped her bake them.” Rich squawks in anger and looks at Christine with betrayal written all over his face, a hand over his heart.

“Christine! How could you!? Total and complete favoritism, shown by the Mom Friend!”

She laughs again, and Jenna answers for her, “baker’s helper perks.”

Rich sticks his tongue out at her and she flicks him off.

The kitchen is in the back of Chloe’s rather large two story house, and to get to it you need to pass the alcove, living room, and dining room. When they pass into the kitchen, Brooke and Chloe greet them with hellos and hugs. They’re wearing cute cover dresses to hide their bikinis, and Brooke twirls in it in her excitement.

Jeremy and Michael both look at each other, and without a word, they communicate their feelings of how _adorable_ she is to each other.

“CUPCAKES!” Rich shouts as Chloe pulls a plastic cupcake tray from above the fridge where it was hidden from the menaces that were Rich and Jake, and as soon as it hits the counter everyone grabs a singular cupcake. Minus Jake, who's trying to double fist them into his mouth, being egged on by Rich, who's got a mouth filled with cupcake. True to her word, Christine made Michael’s favorite - cookies and creme cupcakes topped with chopped up Oreo. He groans in pleasure when he takes a bite, and Jeremy accidentally eats way more than he meant to in response, turning bright red and coughing immediately after swallowing.

Michael pats Jeremy on the back lightly, fixing him with a concerned gaze and a, “you okay dude?”

“Yeah -” Jeremy coughs again, and when Chloe offers him so water, he thanks her and gulps some down, “yeah, I'll be fine.”

“Yeah, Michael,” she snarks, sending Jeremy a smug look, “a bit of water is all he needs. He's a bit _thirsty._ ”

Jeremy laughs nervously, shooting Michael a glance. Michael, obviously, catches the double entronda and Jeremy swears he can see a disappointed and hurt look on his best friend’s face before he slaps his grin back on and takes another bite of his cupcake.

“Thirsty, huh? Who's the lucky girl?”

 _If only you knew,_ Jeremy thinks, looking at him (if Rich later says he looked like a girl from a stupid young adult book-to-movie adaption gazing at their love interest, who can blame Jeremy for flipping him off) before realizing that Michael is expecting an answer. Fuck.

“A-ah! No one, dude. N-no one.”

Michael turns fully to Jeremy, one eyebrow cocked. Jeremy sweats.

“You're an awful liar. But I'm not gonna press you right now, tell me when you're ready.”

He shifts back to face the rest of the gang, where Jake is choking and Christine is trying to coach Rich through a fucked version of the Heimlich Maneuver. Chloe looks at Jeremy with a pointed look and tilts her head towards the staircase, before announcing, “Jeremy’s gonna help me grab some floaties, we’ll be back later!”

She grabs Jeremy by the arm and drags him out of the kitchen and up the stairs, stopping when they reach the ladder to the attic. He follows her up and as soon as he shuts the door, Chloe rounds on him.

“When are you going to tell him, Heere?" 

“I can't, Chloe, you know this.”

She presses her hands to her hips and places her weight onto her left leg, “and why not?”

“Because it’d ruin our friendship!”

Chloe sighs loudly, walking closer to Jeremy. He flinches and takes a step back, and she stops abruptly.

“Did you… Did you think I was going to hurt you?”

“Yes - well, no, but,” he stutters, stopping when she holds a hand up and breathes out slowly.

“It’s fine, we’ll have to address that, because I fucked up and we still haven't properly discussed it, but right now let's focus on you and Michael. It won't ruin your friendship, dummy. Michael loves - yes, loves - you too much for that."

Jeremy feels his cheeks warm at the word 'loves’ and averts his eyes down to the old wood floor, rubbing his right arm anxiously.

“Michael doesn't feel for me like that - and, what's to say it wouldn't? What if I confess and he decides he wants nothing to do with me? I can't - I can't lose Michael again. Not like that.”

Chloe sends him a sympathetic look, one that's rarely granted to anyone in the group, excluding Brooke.

“Listen, I'm not gonna pretend to know the extent of the damage done on you guys’ friendship because of the Squip, but I've been there. I did a lot of _fucked up_ things to Brooke, and I wasn't even under the control of the damn thing.” Chloe stops, eyebrows furrowed as she pinches the bridge of her nose regretfully. “But, if there's something this _bullshit_ ,” she glares over Jeremy’s shoulder at nothing at all, “taught me is that I needed to appreciate her more, and I do. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this, but,” Chloe gestures vaguely past Jeremy, sighing again.

“She's out there, she's dating me, and I guess what I'm trying to say is, Michael wouldn't throw away your friendship for anything, even if you don't think you deserve his loyalty. So, confess. It won't hurt.”

Jeremy looks at Chloe, eyebrows furrowed and worry etched into his face, “but what if it does? What if it becomes all terrible and awkward? There’s no way Michael would love me after what I've done to him.”

“Listen, even if Michael doesn't love you romantically, which, he totally does, he's a stubborn motherfucker when it comes to you. No one can stop Michael from being friends with you except you. Not even Michael.”

“That doesn't make sense.”

“Your face doesn't make sense. Sorry, that was rude.”

“Nah, it's cool. Anyways, I'm not -” Jeremy blushes again, his mouth pulling into a straight line, “confessing. Yeah. Not gonna happen.”

Chloe smacks her hand loudly to her forehead, before turning around and walking over to a box, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like, _“this is Brooke’s job, not mine,”_ and gesturing Jeremy over.

“Let's hope I have some damn floaties in here, otherwise we’re gonna look like fuckin’ idiots.”

* * *

Chloe and Jeremy, do, in fact, find floaties in her attic, and within an hour, the pool party is in full swing. Jeremy stands with a red solo cup filled with Mountain Dew Red (his comfort drink) as he watches the chaos around him. Chloe and Brooke make their way around the party, socializing with everyone and being great hosts, Jenna is recording Rich and Jake, who are wrestling, while she sits on the edge of the pool. There is a crowd of others around them, howling and wolf whistling like morons. Christine is chatting with some of her drama clique, happily gesturing about the newest musical trend. Jeremy glances over to the makeshift DJ booth that Michael is in, playing around with various cranks and buttons to add spice to his music. A heavy mix of modern pop and 90’s hip-hop blasts from the stereo, and assuming from the people lingering near the booth, it’s not unpopular. Michael catches Jeremy’s eye and waves him over to the booth, a wide grin on his lips. He looks at home with his music, and Jeremy longingly wishes that Michael felt the same way about Jeremy 

Jeremy makes his way over to the booth, shouting “excuse me,” and “coming through” at people to try and avoid spilling his soda over the tightly packed crowd of teens. After a bit of struggling, he breaks through to the booth and takes his space by Michael.

“Kinda wish I had brought my Midifighter!” Michael yells at him over the speakers, “I would've played an original and promoted my mixtape!”

“Michael,” Jeremy laughs, “you have a literal mixtape. As in on a single cassette, what would you do? Have them share it?”

“Sharing is caring, Jere-Bear! What kind of otherworldly, benevolent human being would I be if I were to deny the masses of my mixes?”

Jeremy rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, but the grin on his face betrays his amusement, “oh kind and loving Mell, what did we do to deserve you?”

“Invent Crystal Pepsi!” Michael yells, and Jeremy doesn’t know if the lingering crowd of high schoolers heard him properly over the speakers because they shout back completely different things, like DJ Mell had just told them to put their hands in the air and wave them like they just don’t care.

The two friends share a look before bursting into laughter.  Jeremy watches Michael intently as he plays around with the sound systems, and when Michael catches his gaze, Jeremy quickly averts his gaze, not noticing Michael doing the same, a pleased blush coating his skin.

“Jeremy! Michael!” Jenna shouts, making her way up to the soundbooth and saving Jeremy from the awkward moment. Michael waves her up, and she climbs the short steps up to the stage. Her one piece is black with purple texting emoticons. It fits her.

“Hey Jenna!"

“Sah dude!”

“I’m pretty sure Rich just faked drowning so that Jake could give him ‘CPR,’” she finger quotes ‘CPR,’ and Jeremy and Michael snicker, “Chloe and Brooke are talking at the soda bar, Christine and her drama nerds are recreating scenes from Heathers, and I’m about to take over as DJ.”

“Wait, what?” Michael asks, he shuffles closer to his phone, as if he’s protecting his Spotify, “no, my playlist is my _child._ ”

Jenna rolls her eyes. “Don’t worry, Hoodie, I’ll just keep an eye on your phone and skip songs no one wants to listen too. You and Jeremy go do something, have fun, and you can come back in like, thirty minutes if you want to.” She pauses and looks towards where Christine’s group is standing. “Actually, yeah, come back, so I can make sure Christine doesn’t actually method act as J.D. or whoever she’s playing.”

Jeremy looks at Michael, who looks incredibly torn at leaving his DJ booth behind, and Jeremy can understand why. While Jeremy has never really felt comfortable anywhere except his room and Michael’s basement, Michael doesn’t feel comfortable _anywhere_ if he doesn’t have his music or video games with him. And he doesn’t here, because it was a risk to bring them with a bunch of stupid teens and a pool around.

Jenna looks like she’s ready to take back her offer in the minute it takes Michael to respond, and as soon as she opens her mouth, Michael opens his.

“Okay, you can DJ.”

He quickly teaches her the basics, how to up the volume on the stereos and what not, and then he and Jeremy step down from the soundstage and make their way to the soda bar.

The soda bar isn’t so much of a bar as much as it is a huge table filled with boxes upon boxes of different types of soda. It seems like everyone kept themselves from spiking public drinks, but it could also be because Chloe threatened bodily harm on anyone who didn’t, and it’s awfully hard to tell when she’s joking and when she isn’t.

There is a section for Mountain Dew Red, and Jeremy happily pours some more into his cup while Michael picks up some Big Blue soda.

“That soda fundamentally bothers me,” Jeremy says, glaring at it past his cup of Dew.

Michael chuckles and it causes Jeremy to smile, his heart beating a small amount faster. “Why does it bother you, dude? Did the soda personally cause you harm? Do I have to kick it’s ass?”

Jeremy shoves Michael, who responds with laughter. “No, fuck you! I hate the fact that it’s named Big Blue!”

“And that offends you, why?”

“I don’t - I don’t know?!” Jeremy answers. Michael snorts.

“What, is that your stripper name? Did they trademark it before you got to?”

“Listen, I will have you know that stripping is an incredibly respectable and hard field to get into -”

“How do you know, Jeremy?! Do you have some business you need to keep down low?!”

“No! I’m not-!” Michael throws his head back in laughter as Jeremy goes bright red. Even though he’s super flustered, he realizes he’ll do anything to see Michael this… joyful.

He zones out a bit, stairing with what _has_ to be a completely lovesick grin on his face. Michael’s face is alight with sunlight and his grin stretches across his face, his eyes shut in glee. God, he’s so gorgeous.

He’s too good for Jeremy.

Michael realizes that Jeremy has stopped laughing, so he stops too, but the smile stays on his face, which Jeremy is grateful for. They stand in a comfortable silence, sneaking glances of each other, and just enjoying the time, when they hear their names being called.

“Mike! Jere!”

Rich and Jake are waving at them from the pool, Rich on top of Jake’s shoulders. Michael and Jeremy head in their directions, and Jeremy is acutely aware of the small space he has between him and Michael. If he just stretched over, he could pull Michael into a kis-

_NOPE. NOT GOING THERE._

“Yo!” Rich shouts when they get to the edge of the pool nearest to Rich and Jake. “Get in, bitches! It’s chicken fight time!”

“You down to kick these guys’ asses?” Michael snarks, looking at Jeremy, who smiles, but internally screams because how is he supposed to fight Rich who’s got more muscle weight than Jeremy has in his whole body.

Michael looks like he’s about to jump straight into the pool in his shirt, but Rich stops him beforehand.

“Dude! Mike, take off your shirt, it’s annoying to play chicken in a wet shirt.”

Michael seems hesitant to do it, but both Jake and Jeremy send him reassuring grins. He plays around with the hem of his shirt before pulling it up over his shirt and throwing it on the concrete they’re standing on. He jumps into the pool before Jeremy can really see anything (he’s not disappointed, shut the fuck up mental dialogue that sounds a lot like Rich), but he takes off his tank top and throws it on top of Michael’s shirt, deciding that he could do it if Michael could.

Michael shifts himself in a way that allows Jeremy to climb onto his shoulders, and then Michael stands. Jeremy was light to begin with, and with Michael’s added muscle mass, it feels like he weighs nothing at all. Jake grins as they walk over, and Jeremy relishes in the fact that he’s being carried by _fucking Michael Mell._ Rich snorts at his face.

“Do I need to go over the rules of chicken?” Jake asks. The look on his face makes it apparent that he doesn’t actually expect to have to explain.

“Do we look stupid, Jake Dillinger?” Michael responds.

“Don’t answer that,” Jeremy follows with. The four of them chuckle a bit, before they all get intense looks on their faces.

 

It’s time.

* * *

After Jeremy gets dumped into the water seven times, they decide to call it quits and make their way out of the pool. Jeremy gets out first, tipping his head from side to side to get the water out of his ears and pushing his hair out of his irritated eyes. 

Michael stays on the steps of the pool, laughing his ass off. Jeremy, despite the small headache forming from the amount of chlorine water introduced to his nasal passage, has a smile on his face and considers himself pretty happy.

“Dude, we got our ass beat!” Michael says, “but that was fun as shit, so I’m okay with it.”

Jeremy nods, not really having the energy to respond just yet. Michael notices this.

“Hey, I’m gonna get us some more soda! You okay with more Red?”

“Yeah, thanks buddy,” Jeremy says, shooting him a grateful smile. Michael averts his eyes and rubs the back of his neck with his wrist, and Jeremy _swears_ he can see red on his cheeks.

“Michael, did you get sunburned?” He asks, immediately trying to get closer and check. Michael scoots backwards a bit, almost falling into the shallow end of the pool.

“N-Nah, I’m good, Jere! It’s all good,” Michael chuckles nervously. He steps out of the pool and turns back to face Jeremy.

_Oh my god, he’s soaking wet and his muscles and since when has his body been that toned? Oh my god, my best friend is hot as hell and I’m gay as hell and is he still waiting for an answer?_

Jeremy forces his eyes off of Michael’s abdomen, and is he seeing stuff or does Michael look.... Pleased?

“U-uh, y-yeah, go ahead, I’ll be right here. Y-y’know. By the p-pool.”

Michael turns around and walks off towards the soda bar. Jeremy continues to sit and look at his hands, trying to calm his racing heart. Jesus _fucking Christ._

* * *

 _Where is Michael,_ Jeremy thinks after being alone in the pool for nearly fifteen minutes. He decides to look for him, getting off and immediately having to pull his swim trunks up on his hips. Curse his bony ass body and too-big swim trunks and water weight and gravity.

He first stops by the soundstage, where Christine has joined Jenna. He assumes it's mostly out of fear that Christine would get _too_ in character (it's happened before, when the local theatre troupe let her participate their production of Wedding Singer - it was all 80’s references and clothes for that entire week leading up to the open). She happily tells him that Michael had stopped by ten minutes earlier and should have been back to Jeremy already.

He makes his way up to the soda bar, where Chloe and Brooke are cuddled up on a single bar chair, both drinking sparkling water.

They say they just saw Michael with two cups of soda, and that he said he was gonna walk around the house to grab their towels. Jeremy decides to pick up the pace.

When he gets to the inside of the house from the back, he finds Michael, two towels on his arm, sipping from a cup of soda in his left hand, and another in his right. He’s talking to this one guy that Jeremy can place as Aiden Smith, a smooth and well-liked senior at the school. They are close together.

Like, really close.

As in flirting close.

Jeremy doesn’t know what comes over him.

He walks up to Michael and grabs his cup of Red. Michael looks at him in mild surprise - usually Jeremy doesn’t snatch things.

“Oh, hey,” Aiden says, smiling in a friendly fashion. If things were different, (Jeremy not being gay for Michael, Michael not being intensely amazing and having a wonderful personality, Michael not being shirtless and fucking _hot,_ and Aiden not being incredibly open about his sexuality), Jeremy would have conversed, would have introduced himself and supported Michael’s dating ventures.

But things are not different.

“Hi. Aiden, right?"

“Yeah! You’re… Jerry, right?”

Jeremy forces a smile.

“Jeremy. His name is Jeremy,” Michael answers for him. Jeremy feels his chest puff up at the matter-of-fact tone Michael takes on, even at Aiden. “He’s my best friend.”

Jeremy takes a swig of his Red, and Michael takes a sip of his Big Blue.

“Ah, so not your boyfriend?”

Michael, just having swallowed his soda, coughs. Jeremy lightly pats his back, as Michael chokes out the answer.

“N-no. He’s uh, he’s not. My boyfriend, I mean.” Michael's eyes flicker to Jeremy, almost expectantly, before he averts them.

“So that means that my offer stands?”

Jeremy feels uneasy. “What offer?” He asks, trying and failing to get the venom out of his voice.

“I want to take him on a date.”

Suddenly, Jeremy is falling. He’s falling and falling, because he’s imagining a world where Michael leaves him, where Michael gets together with Aiden and falls in love and marries him, and everytime he talks to Jeremy it’s about how beautiful and amazing Aiden is, meanwhile Jeremy is suffering, knowing that if anything, he was a coward that couldn’t even take a chance. Knowing that even though he knows Michael is too good for him, he didn’t even have the guts and the audacity to ask him to settle.

“Michael,” Jeremy says, staring at him straight in the eyes.

“Jeremy?” Michael asks as an almost reverent whisper, eyes wide.

“I need to talk to you.”

“O-okay.” He says.

Jeremy tugs him out of the room, up the stairs, and to the attic. He climbs the ladder and gulps down his cup of soda before dropping the cup on the wooden floor. Michael is watching him with those same furrowed brows and wide eyes.

“What’s wrong, buddy?”

“I-I just. I -”

“Jere, whatever you need to say, say it, you know I won’t judge -”

Suddenly, Jeremy is across the room, hands thrown around Michael’s waist, lips pressed to Michael’s cold ones.

It’s a kiss that’s innocent, just a closed mouth kiss, but it reveals so much, what Jeremy knows he’s been feeling since two weeks previous, what he’s been feeling for months after the Squip, after Christine, but was too dumb and scared to admit. He realizes Michael isn’t responding and pulls away, looking down on the floor, grasping his hands.

“I-I’m s-sorry. I-I s-should, have a-asked,” Jeremy stutters, heart pounding, pounding, pounding so hard he feels like it’s gonna rip itself in half. Michael is standing still, eyes narrowed in emotions Jeremy can’t decipher.

“I - fuck! I-I’m s-s-sorry, M-Micah, I j-just. I saw you with A-Aiden, and I-I realized t-that I d-don’t want y-you to be w-with a-anyone b-because I want you to be with m-me, and it’s s-selfish,” Jeremy’s eyes water, and he can feel a tear falling down his cheek and his speech quicken, “b-but I’m n-not known f-for being the m-most selfless p-person out there a-am I?” A fake laugh.

Silence.

Jeremy runs out of the room. As soon as he jumps down the attic ladders, it seems to trigger a reaction in Michael.

“J-Jeremy!” He yells. Jeremy ignores him, already halfway down the stairs. “Jeremiah, wait!”

Jeremy runs out of the house, tripping on his own feet and sight blurry because of his tears. He makes it halfway down Chloe’s picket fence lining the front of her house, before Michael catches up with him. Fuck his added endurance.

“Jeremy.”

Michael clutches at Jeremy’s hand like a lifeline. Jeremy turns around to face him, and he’s sure he looks like shit, but Michael doesn’t let go. He doesn’t drop his hand like it repulses him to see Jeremy’s face. He doesn’t give him pity.

He’s just… looking at him. Like he always has. With trust, with fondness, but with something more that Jeremy can’t recognize, something that seems to have grown exponentially.

He doesn’t let himself get his hopes up.

“M-Michael, i-if you’re going to,” he sniffs, “r-reject me, t-that’s f-fine. I u-understand. J-just… give m-me this weekend, o-okay? I-I’ll be fine on M-Monday. P-please don’t s-stop being f-friends w-with -”

Michael cuts him off by pulling him by the neck into a searing kiss. At first, Jeremy is shocked and doesn’t respond. But after a second, he melts into it.

It’s not perfect. It’s sloppy and inexperienced, but it’s the best thing he’s ever done, kissing Michael. Jeremy’s nails run up in down Michael’s bare lower spine, loving the way he arches his back in response to the slight tickles. Michael’s fingers play with Jeremy’s damp hair, and when Michael tugs at a curl it makes Jeremy gasp into his mouth. Michael seems to like it, because he keeps doing it, the bastard.

Michael tastes like blue raspberry soda with dumb names and chlorine, but Jeremy doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind at all.

When they pull away for air, they rest their foreheads on each other’s, breathing deeply but looking incredibly content.

“Wow,” whispers Michael, looking at Jeremy with half-lidded eyes that make him crazy for more. He holds himself back, if only because they just made out in front of Chloe’s house.

“Mood,” Jeremy whispers back with a breathy giggle, eyes still red, cheeks still pink, and heart still pounding, but this close, he can feel Michael’s doing the same and knows it isn’t one-sided. It feels nice. It feels more than nice, but Jeremy’s thoughts are whirring too much and too fast for him to think about it too much. He more concerned with memorizing the placement of every line on Michael’s face, every eyelash and every light freckle.

“You dork,” Michael responds, but the smile on his face means nothing but love.

They stay like that a while, and Jeremy distantly hears the song change. It starts off with simple chords of a synth and what sounds like bells, and Michael huffs a laugh as he hears it too.

“Fitting,” Michael says.

“Why?”

“It’s Snail’s House,” Michael explains, cheeks turning red, “the song i-is ‘First Love.’”

Jeremy’s heart soars and he brings his lips on Michael’s again, savoring that it takes nothing for Michael to respond this time. God, he loves him. He loves him so much.

* * *

Jeremy Heere loves his friends.

There’s Jake, Rich’s boyfriend, who even though he wasn’t ever necessarily mean to him, takes it upon himself to repent for not stopping him getting bullied by being a great friend. He teaches him about a nature trail by his house that was usually quiet for a thinking place, about the beauty of Sbarro’s, and about how to do sick flips in a wheelchair.

There’s Jenna, Christine’s datefriend, who gets Jeremy into all of her so-bad-it’s-good shows, who tells him the drama when he’s feeling left out, and who posts photos of him on her instagram, where they rack up likes. That helps a lot when he’s sad about his appearance.

There’s Rich, who through their similar experiences, he ends up being close to. He’s there when the Squip’s voice gets too loud, when Jeremy feels like he’s going to fall asleep and never wake up himself again, and who beats the shit out of the guy who decides to be the new school bully after him.

There’s Brooke, whose heart he broke, but who looks past it anyways, who helps him, a whole five years later, plan his wedding to Michael, who helps him get dressed for their first date, and who teaches him how makeup can help emphasize the beauty that’s already there.

There’s Chloe, who’s a bitch in the best of ways. She’s the one who pulls Jeremy out of his self-contained hells he puts himself in when he doubts Michael’s love for him but won’t ask Michael himself, the one who bluntly states that he’s an idiot moron, but he’s _their_ idiot moron, and constantly makes up for that one night for calling him out on his bullshit.

There’s Christine, who he inadvertently almost ruined civilization for, only to break up with her a measly month later. She teaches him how to cope, how to learn to breathe, how to say everything like it came from a script and not from his damaged, over-active head. When she becomes a Broadway star, she mentions him during her speech at the Tony’s along with the rest of the gang. She’s the godmother of his and Michael’s adopted daughter, and she sings like an angel at their wedding.

And then, there’s Michael. Sweet, funny, sensitive, loving Michael who doesn’t know how to direct any of that love to himself. Jeremy’s best friend for more than 12 years, and Jeremy’s husband from the age 23 to the age of 90. Jeremy wakes up every morning knowing that Michael’s waiting for him, and vice versa, and sometimes that’s all you need to get through the day. Jeremy loves Michael more than Michael will and can ever know, and he gets the feeling it’s the same for Michael, but everytime they try to outdo each other’s extravagant expressions of love, they just fall in love all over again. They never stop falling in love with each other. When Jeremy is sick and crying and mentally broken, Michael is there to help, keeping him locked close, keeping him safe from his own demons, whispering quietly in his ear, but to Jeremy, it’s loud enough to block everything else out. Because, at the end of the day, Michael is everything to Jeremy, and nothing can ever change it. Michael is everything to Jeremy on good days, on bad days, during everything in between. Because Michael is Michael, and nothing could ever change that perfection in Jeremy’s eyes.

(Except for when he found out that Jeremy was weak to his muscles and made it a personal goal to wear as many muscle tees and tank tops he could find around him. Jeremy stole Michael away into a storage closet in their high school for a make out session at one point, and as soon as Michael made a twink joke, Jeremy opened the door and walked out, leaving Michael disappointed and with impossible to fix ruffled hair.)

At the end of it all, Jeremy loves his friends. He love Jake, he loves Jenna, he loves Rich, and Brooke, and Chloe, and Christine. But he loves, loves, _loves_ Michael, and like the stubborn motherfucker that Jeremy Heere was regarding Michael Mell, nobody could ever stop him from loving Michael, not even Michael himself.

_-fin-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> \-----PLEASE READ-----
> 
> A few things: 
> 
> first: thank you for reading!!! if you liked it/had a question/wanted me to clear up smth please comment down below!!
> 
> second: PLEASE don't take this as an attack on chubby people or the chubby michael headcanon!! im chubby myself and love it, i just wanted to write for this trope.
> 
> third: THANK U TO MY BETA JAYDEN WHO LET ME RANT ABOUT BMC AND READ THROUGH THIS MONSTROSITY WITHOUT LISTENING TO BMC. THE MVP. FOLLOW THEIR TWITTER FOR MEMES AND GOOD SHIT: https://twitter.com/championrevali
> 
> fourth: my tumblr is http://christine-canigulas.tumblr.com/ but my twitter is https://twitter.com/WIDOWTRACERS and im A Lot more active on there!!
> 
> THANK U AGAIN FOR READING GIVES U ALL A BIG HUG
> 
> References/Music:  
> John Mulaney - Real Estate  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAt1R6fhVs8&t=57s
> 
> Spongebob Squarepants - Anchor Arms  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEQNCMxKJ1g
> 
> RENT - Tango: Maureen  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0QfCIQgD94
> 
> DJ-JO - Lonely Rolling Star (Remix from Katamari Damacy)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tX9OryVpmJk
> 
> Snail's House - First Love  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r605IIE4Zvg


End file.
